Love for Insanity
by BlackVortex
Summary: Sky, a young psychologist fresh out of school is tasked with helping the less sane champions. There he is faced with his hardest patient yet. Does he have what it takes to fix her, or is she truly a lost cause? OCxJinx, RivenxLux, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

'The League is an important part of everyday society. It helps countries settle disputes without the use of war and keeps some of the world's strongest fighters in peak shape. It also allows entry of all types of people from all different domains. The fact is though that some of these champions are not in the sanest of state. Also we are particularly worried about Jinx, the newest champion arriving in the next few days, whom has been said to fit that bill pretty well. This is why we have summoned you Sky.'

He leisurely put the note away as he finished reading. He had read the message a few times before, but still had trouble fathoming it. He was returning to the League of Legends! This would be the first time in over 3 years he would be entering the scared grounds that kept the country together.

"No need to get excited." He took a deep breath as the caravan entered through the gates. "This time it is going to be different." He exited the cart and decided to take a quick walk around the area.

The place truly was beautiful. The premise was filled to the brim with magic crystals and the buildings were all made with granite. Champions and summoners alike mingled and relaxed. He couldn't help thinking the last time he actually felt any ease, let alone this much. It was truly difficult trying to keep up with everyone's expectations when it came to his studies. It all paid off though. He finished the program in less than half the time it took everyone else to and landed a great job in the league.

Satisfied with his stroll, he finally met up with his employers. After a greeting with the head summoners and a few pleasantries were traded, they led him to the room he would be working from. It was of the same caliber as the other sections of the building. It was a fairly simple room with a large desk and chairs. Eventually he was left alone to get ready. 'Tomorrow is when the sessions start. I need to get prepared.' He began to chanting a few words. 'Some of the champions might not like the thought of having a therapist.' He thought. 'If some of the records I read are true, there's bound to be a few attempts on my life as an act of defiance.' A bright light began to shine in the room. It slowly grew brighter until it engulfed every part of the room.

* * *

It was a usual day at the mess hall. The lines were filled with hungry summoners and champions alike, ready to eat. Ahri had a skip in her step as she trotted over to a table with Riven, Lux, and Sona already sitting at it. "Have you heard about the new psychologist Sky yet?"

Rivens face visibly tensened with annoyance. "Yes we've heard of him. That's all anyone has been talking about for the past two days". The Exile, along with many others, was not fond of the fact that part of their already limited free time was being taken. It was being made a requirement that all champions will be having regular secession's until deemed otherwise.

Sona, who had already been done eating, smiled. She reached for her etwahl and began to play a few soft notes. As she did, her words echoed into the three ladies heads. 'I already had my first session with him. He seemed really nice to me.'

Riven shrugged. "Either way, why are we all required to see him? Not every champion here is a-"

"Girls!" Ahri slammed her hands on the table. "You're all missing the point. What I was trying to say was that he's actually kind of cute. I heard he's single also. Best part is I am meeting with him in half an hour!"

"What are you planning to do?" Lux asked with her usual smile on. Ahri paused for a minute before a devilish grin crept across her face. "What am I planning to do to him?" she said in a very seductive tone. She leaned slowly over the table until her hair brushed past the side of Lux's face. She then whispered into her ear, "I'll do everything to him I did to you."

Lux's face changed to a bright red as Ahri leaned back and began to laugh. "Your horrible!" Lux said in an embarrassed tone. Ahri kept laughing, savoring every chance she had to show a bit of sex appeal.

Sona was able to assume what Ahri wanted from the start. Trying to lighten the tension, she began playing again. "Come on Ahri. Riven has to go see him after you."

"Oh does she? Well sorry to say, but things might be a little heated for a while. You might have to reschedule. Anyways, I better be off. I can't be keeping my new partner waiting." And with a wink directed to a certain blonde sorcerer, she left. "Don't let her bother you" Sona said. "Well, thanks for the conversation, but I need to get ready for a summoning. See you later."

With that, just Riven and Lux remained. Lux managed to push back her embarrassment as she started to get up. "Well that was fun. Hey, want to go to the shop real quick before your session? Last time I was there, I saw this necklace that totally matched your eyes."

"…"

"Riven?" The bruiser seemed to be stuck in a trance. "Hey, anyone home?" The mage began knocking on her head.

"Wha…oh yeah, sure. Let's go."

Lux seemed a little confused. "Everything alright Riven? You seem a little out of it."

"No, no I'm fine." Riven insisted. "I'm just not too happy about dealing with that man after Ahri has had her fun with him."

"Don't worry about it. We just need to have enough fun today to get your mind off it. How about we head to a new restaurant my friend told me about later today?"

"Sure. I would like that." The young mage jumped for joy before giving her friend a big hug and skipping in the direction of the exit. Riven's warm smile changed into a frown as the mage left though. 'Did Ahri mean what she said?' She thought. Riven never brought this up to anyone, but she had a very acute hearing from her past training. She had heard everything the seductress had whispered and felt taken aback by it. 'Did they have relations with each other?' A wave of emotions ranging from frustration, to jealously, to depression washed over her at one. 'Did it happen after I joined the league? Dammit! I knew I should have opened up sooner. The truth is Lux, I-''

"Oh Rivvvvven!" She looked across the room at the light mage wearing a partially annoyed face. "We have to get started now if we're going to see the entire store."

Quickly forcing a smile, she hurried over to her buddy. As they walked, Riven couldn't help feeling like she was losing her chance at someone special.

* * *

** Well that was fun. Hi. I'm new to writing fanfics if you could not tell from my story above. I'd appreciate some advice, so GO AHEAD! Flame me with any problems in the comment section or whatever. Just add lots of smile faces to even it out :).**

** I would like to have the next chapter done by this weekend, but don't quote me on that. Life is busy man. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jinx looked over the city one last time. She recapped on all of her past memories in the city of Piltover. She smirked remembering all the chaos she created and the enemies she made. Two of which, fat hands and hat lady (Vi and Caitlyn), always kept her on her heals and made the games she played so much more fun. The city did get old after a while though.

"Hey fishbones, is it time to go yet?" she said to her rocket launcher. She began to move the mouth and speak for it. "_It's about time to leave. I am so proud of you for making the decision to join the League." _She looked at her gun with a threatening face, like she wasn't the one that made it say that. "The only reason I'm going is because this place is turning in snoresville. _But still, your destruction will not be affecting the people anymore and that's what matters." _ Jinx face started to grow annoyed but quickly changed to a smile. "You're completely right. This makes life so much easier for the dear people that live here. _Yes! You finally understand. I'm so happy I could cry." _The 'guns' voice wavered like it had won the lottery. "In fact, I should leave the people something that would remind them of me while I am gone."

Her smile grew wider as she pulled something out of her pocket. "_What is that Jinx? It looks like a detonator. _Oh its nothing. _Please Jinx, what about what you said? Was all that a lie? You cant do that!" _A devilish grin took over her face. "Sorry, but let me tell you a secret. I DON'T CARE! Bye bye!" She pressed the button and as she did buildings all over the city erupted. She had been watching from a tall building at the edge of the city for a reason. Because when the explosions stopped, the exploded buildings spelled out her name.

"Well that was fun." She left out a huge laugh before continuing. "Oh, and if you say another word fishbones, you're heading to the scrap heap. Let's rock."

* * *

Riven leisurely made her way to her appointment. While walking, she decided to reflect on earlier events. She remembered herself and Lux leaving the lunchroom. She also remembered that not ten feet later, a familiar blue glow started to surround the mage.

"Damn, I forgot about my match." She looked at Riven with a face that almost made the exile want to cry. "Are we still on for dinner?"

The light around her started to grow brighter. "Of course. We're best friends right?"

The mage smiled. Before she had a chance to say anything else, a bright flash appeared around her. As quickly as it had appeared though, it disappeared. All that was left was a mildly disappointed Riven. She had killed the rest of her time by relaxing on the roof of the nearby building and watching the clouds roll by.

Now that she neared the appointment, something seemed off. She could sense a potent amount of magic in the air. As she neared the door, she heard a female voice which she deducted as Ahri yell something. A few seconds later Ahri burst through the door, making sure to slam it closed. She turned around quickly to face Riven.

"Uh…hi"

"Not right now, exile" the fox woman said flatly. As she left, Riven heard her say to herself, "if he thinks he's won, he has another thing coming."

After not moving from surprise a minute later, she lightly nocked.

"One second" the man said. The door opened on its own as she entered. She took a quick glance around the room before setting her gaze on the man behind the desk.

"How did you open the door?" Almost immediately, He lifted up his hand, which began to glow white with energy. Riven turned around just in time to see the door close behind her. "Oh" she said.

"Where are my manners? My name is Sky and this is my room. Please sit." He motioned to the couch a few feet away.

"Riven" is all she said as she laid down on the couch.

"Well it's truly an honor Riven. I met with Sona earlier and she told me a little about you. All good things I assure you." He smiled.

"Well if you do your job, you should figure those things out for yourself." She meant to create tension with that comment which is why it was weird when he just laughed. She couldn't help but let her guard down a little as a smile grew around her face.

"Well then let's get started shall we?" The exile nodded. "Great. So my goal here isn't to force things out of you or make you some emotionless robot. I am here merely to help you in whatever way is deemed fit. Just think of me as your new BFF. For the time being, we will be meeting every few days once I meet the remaining few champions. That doesn't mean that we can't talk outside scheduled times though. I'm available whenever I am not helping someone else. Also-"

Riven continued to listen to him, but decided to give the man a quick inspection. The first thing she noticed was that he was really young to be working in the position he currently owned. Second was that he was wearing the robes directly made for summoners only. She also noticed his skin tone was dark, which was rarely seen around this area. She had also realized that being in his presence made her feel a little strange. The feeling faded quickly though.

"Well that's pretty much it. Any questions?"

"Actually just a few if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead. I'm all ears."

"Ok well first of all, why are you wearing a summoner robe?"

"Because these purple robes are awesome that's why! Just check this out." He stood up and started to make model poses. The goofy show was pretty entertaining and she was about to compliment him until he tripped on his robe and plummeted into a wall. This act managed to make the exile giggle for a while furthering the bonding process. Then she realized she still had another question. She asked once he managed to get into his seat.

"Well not to be rude Sky, but you seem a little young."

"Oh. Well yeah I'm only 19." Riven's face turned shocked.

"How did you manage to get your degree so quickly?" She said.

"It wasn't easy. But I got an early start and finished my classes early. So tada here I am."

"I am impressed." She decided to act kind to make up for her earlier rudeness.

"There is no reason to be. You just have to be good at reading people and what not. Like how something is bothering you right now." He paused to look at her for a moment. "Also, the fact that your blushing makes me think its involves relationships"

'Crap' she thought. 'He saw right through me.'

"So what's bothering you? My first guess would usually be sex, but I doubt that because you are a virgin. Maybe you-"

"W-Wait what?" Her face grew a shade of red as she practically fell off her seat. "How did you know that?"

"It's actually easy to tell, there are a few tricks to figure it out." He kept calm, like him figuring it out so fast was no big deal. "Please calm down. I didn't mean to scare you."

She obliged and laid back down on the couch. "Sorry for reacting that way."

"No I'm sorry. I forgot that saying things like that can really bother people. Remind me another time to show you how to do that though. It does not take long to learn."

"You said it was easy to tell." She stated. "How easy is it?"

"You can honestly tell just by how someone walks or talks. Like if you knew what I did you could clearly tell I was a virgin." She was surprised that he just outed info like that. She had no obligations to keep it a secret. "I can also tell that your blonde friend I always see you with isn't a virgin."

"Oh" She let the words he said sink in. 'It's fine.' She thought. 'I guess Ahri wasn't joking.' She tried to hold it like she did with everything else. She tried to push it back like she did when she was discriminated against in the noxas military. She did the same when she was murdered all the Ionians whose only goal was to defend their families. The same happened when she was left to die while chemical warfare destroyed friends and foe alike. She did what she always did. She put her sadness in a box and left it there. But for some reason, she couldn't do it anymore. She felt something building inside of her like she was going to burst. But luckily, he could see the pain on her face.

"Oh so it was Lux you liked. Listen, I-"

"Forget about it." She grabbed at a sudden pain in her chest. "I'm ok."

"You don't have to carry the world on your shoulders girl. You would feel-"

"I don't need anyone to tell me how I should feel. Especially someone as young as you." She said bitterly.

"I am only a few years younger than you. Just wait a minute."

Having heard enough, Riven got up to leave. In the process though, she felt something happen. Her body started moving a whole lot slower as if she was walking thought jelly. After the extended time it took for her to turn around, she saw his finger pointed at her and he said the word "Exhaust".

"How did you-"

"Please let me finish."

"Let me go!" She tried to sound threatening, although it didn't work too well.

"So you can get drunk and ruin you're your chances?" She said nothing. "Listen, I get it. I get how frustrated you are right now. But I am begging you to just let me in. All I want to do was help you." He lowered his hand and the spell lost its affect. "Please make the right choice."

After a moment of thinking, her mouth started to move without her allowing it. "When I first came here I was alone." Seconds turned into minutes and before she knew it, she had told him everything. She had told them him that Lux was the first person to talk to her and although she tried to push the mage away, they became friends. She then talked about how her feelings for her grew. After recapping the events of today and talking about her dinner plans she laid there completely silent.

The entire time Sky was thoughtfully taking notes. When she finished he began to speak. "Ok. I am very glad that you shared that with me. My opinion is that you over reacted a little though."

"What?" She seemed surprised.

"Think about it. What if she lost it before you even came to the league? What if she's not in a relationship right now?" She stayed silent. "By what you are saying about how she's always pushing to hang out with you, she might feel the same way you do."

"Do you…really think so?"

"Yes. In fact, I think you can find out tonight weather her feelings are true or not. Here's my advice."

* * *

It was getting late at the league. With all the matches finished for today, the champions were free to do as they pleased. One such champion was exercising that freedom by drinking as much as they could at the bar.

"Another one" Ahri said. She monitored to the bartender to hand her another drink.

"Girl, that'll be your seventh this hour."

"I said another drink."

The woman behind the bar spoke again. This time more firmly. "When are you going to fess up and tell me what's bothering you?" The voice belonged to none other than the sea beauty Miss Fortune. Most champions called her Sarah though.

"Alright" the fox girl said. "I got turned down today. Hard."

She heard a voice from her left comment. "Wow Ahri. She must of had put up a strong magical barrier." She slightly turned her head to see Ashe staring directly at her.

"Here's the thing. They used no magic to resist my charm. Also...it was a guy."

They both stared at her in disbelief. Ahri was a temptress and a very good one at that. Most people couldn't bear being in a room when she was expelling her sexual energy without some sort of magical defense. Let alone any guy. Men were all horny fools that would do anything that gave them pleasure. Or so she thought.

"Ahri! Give us the details girl." Sarah said impatiently.

"Ok ok *hic*." The alcohol was finally starting to hit her. "You better listen closely then *hic* because I am ONLY saying this once *hic*."

Sarah and Ashe both nodded their heads in agreement, ready to hear this oh so entertaining story.

…

Riven usually didn't get scared. She was the type of person who faced her troubles head on. Her combat prowess and broken sword had helped her fight off anything that others would call fear. The only problem here was that this problem was different. There was no common enemy to take out. There was nothing to swing her sword at. She was stuck face to face with her fear, and they were eating dinner together.

Lux was almost finished telling her about her match earlier that day. She didn't have the most kills, but her team won without her dying one. "My back always kills me after those longer matches." She said while doing a light stretch.

"It probably doesn't help that you end up using your final spark every 30 seconds. It's too overpowered." Riven shot her a smile and lux started to giggle. 'Dammit she's so cute.'

"Well I guess it could be a little strong." The mage looked directly at Riven who immediately turned her face. "Is something wrong? You have been acting weird all day." The exile merely shook her head. Lux sighed. "I knew this was bound to happen."

Riven faced her. "What do you mean?" The mage had stopped smiling.

"I am truly sorry about what I've been making you do."

Riven was shocked. "What?" was all she could manage.

"I know I've been asking you to hang out with me a lot and I'm sorry. You probably have been feeling obligated to agree to not be rude, but you don't have to do that anymore."

There was silence for a moment before she spoke some more.

"You know, I never wanted to be a soldier. I always hated fighting. Sadly I didn't have a choice. The moment those Demician hound dogs sniff out any talent, you're shipped off into the military. I was so alone for so long. Then you came. You were so strong and fearless and I envied that. I knew from the day I met you I wanted to be friends. Dammit I'm doing it again. I am putting guilt on you no reason. I…should go."

Riven was so surprised she could hardly speak. "Lux please wait."

"You don't have to pity me anymore." She got up to leave. As she turned though, a hand had grasped her wrist. She turned to see the exile gripping it firmly.

"Come with me." Was all the exile said as she led her out the side exit. They ended up in an alleyway. Riven didn't waste any time talking.

"Lux lets clear up something. I am NOT hanging around you because I feel bad for you. I am around you because I like being around you. You are so great to hang out with. Your smile lights up the room and your attitude is so positive. You're also so nice to everyone even when it's hard to be. So how could I not want to be around you?"

Lux looked shocked that someone thought of her that way. "You really mean that?"

Riven gave her a smile. It was her confident smile that Lux truly envied. "Of course. Were best friends right?"

There was another silence. Riven felt a lump in her throat as Sky's words echoed through her head. 'When you feel like the time is right, give her a quick kiss on the cheek. After you do, pull away quickly and bite your lip. If she doesn't take it well you can play it off as nothing more than a friendly gesture. If it works though…'

"If it works though…" She whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry, what?" Before she could say anything else, Riven quickly pecked her on the check and gave her a quick seductive stare before shifting her gaze to the wall.

'Well there goes my friendship. What even possessed me to do that?' She managed to pry her eyes away from the wall to look back at Lux. The mage had not moved an inch. The only difference was that her checks were a bright red. Riven tried to opened her mouth to apologize, but her lips refused to move. It took her a moment to realize that it was because the mage had locked them together in a kiss. When Lux pulled away, Riven leaned in to take another.

After a while, they parted lips exhausted from their previous engagement. They shared a glance in between breaths and both busted out laughing. Riven was the first to speak.

"Whose room?"

"Mine is closer."

They both could be seen leaving the alleyway a minute later, hand in hand, ready to quench their desires in the near future.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was much longer then the first one. Tell me if you want the future sections shorter than this or not. Also, sorry this wasn't out by the weekend. Things got busy and I had little time to work on this. I was planning to and the lemon this chapter, but I felt that would have been a little too much. So expect some lemony goodness next time. Either way I appreciate the favorites and comments. Hope you stick around :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was past mid-day. Sky was taking a short break in between sessions to rearrange his files. Although he was a relatively neat person, he always had trouble keeping them clean. Before he was able to finish, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he said as he used his magic to open it.

The person who entered remained silent.

"Oh don't mind me, just rearranging my files. I'll be ready in just a second." He continued to clean his files, back turned as he sat in his chair. A few seconds later, he felt hands brush past his neck as his hood was removed. He tried to turn his head, but the hands lightly grasped his head and covered his eyes.

"No cheating." The voice said in a very sensual tone.

"I didn't know we were playing a game." He said, calming down when he realized the person meant him no harm.

"Well here's the goal. Guess…my…name." Who you can now assume was a woman leaned on Sky. She leaned in closer to press her breasts against his back.

Sky decided to play along. "Well then, let's see here. If I had to guess by your soft skin, flirtatious attitude, and…generous endowment" she giggled at the last word. "I would guess that you are Ahri the nine tail fox."

She leaned in extremely close to his ear before whispering "Yes".

Grabbing her hand, he lifted it up to his lips for a kiss. As he moved the hand away he said "It truly is an honor to meet a maiden as beautiful as you."

"The pleasures all mine." She retorted as she kissed his neck. In between kisses she added "But soon enough the pleasure will be yours."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I…" He stopped short. She grinned devilishly as his body visibly tensioned.

'Why am I so damn horny all of a sudden? I thought I could resist the charm she naturally gave off.' He quickly ran information through his head before coming to a conclusion. 'She must be able to give off a more potent charm through her lips'.

'It's over now. Any second and he will be broken and bent to my will' she thought. Almost on q, he stood up, back still facing her. "Come here, plaything. I ache for some pleasure."

"Plaything?" Sky questioned. He turned around with a warm smile on his face. "It really hurts me when you call me such demeaning names."

Her face bore the expression of shock before changing back to a more seductive one. 'This man might actually be fun.'

Being in that secession was torture. The kisses he received earlier had greatly weakened his resolve. They pushed him to the point where the energy she gave off began affecting him as well. Ahri knew this of course and made it ever so harder for him. As Sky went through his usual speech, she would do things like cross her legs in a way that showed her underwear or slightly lower her top. They were subtle changes but affective.

He felt like time was moving in slow motion. His hands were clenched under the table to keep them from tearing apart her cloths. He wanted to hear her moan. His desire was so spiked that every time he blinked, he saw her on top his table, legs spread as he had his way with her.

He managed to fight back the thoughts. "Any questions?" he said followed by a sigh.

"Just one." She responded. "Why do you bother to resist your growing lust?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He could tell she wasn't buying it. "Fine. As much as I want to throw caution to the wind and ravish you, I have a vow. What I promised was that my first time would be with someone I share love with. Do you love me?" Silence. "Would I be anything more to you then a human plaything?" More silence. He put his hood on for dramatic affect. "Well if we are on the same page, I think it's time for-"

He lost his train of thought as he noticed the blue swirling orb appear in front of him.

"You will sleep with me." The fox-girl said in a more demanding tone. The orb began to glow pink and before he could react, it shot out in the shape of a heart and hit him in the chest. He slumped over, the raw energy churning through his body.

She began to laugh, but her victory was short lived. Sky lifted his head before speaking. "You know, you're too pretty to throw yourself at others like this."

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO LIVE?" Ahri yelled. Before he could respond, she hopped out of her seat and walked to the door. Instead of using the doorknob though, she forced it open with her magic.

When the fox-woman left, a wave of relief followed by a wave of desire hit Sky. 'That was a close one.' He thought. He began to attempt to force his desire down though meditation. After about a minute of focusing, he managed to suppress his lust temporarily. 'That should hold me for the time being'. Just then he heard a knock.

"One second."

* * *

Ahri had not taken the rejection well from Sky. Few have ever had the gusto to reject her and questions kept running through her mind. Having trouble getting the man out of her thoughts, she decided that drinks would be her best answer. Now tipsy, she finishes her version of the event at the bar.

"The worst part is, he had the balls to question my lifestyle." Ahri said as she angrily drank down the drink in front of her.

Seeing that there was no one preforming at the time, the fox-woman's antics drew a lot of attention. One redhead, who was somewhat paying attention, spoke up. "Well then, looks like a certain fox is losing her touch."

"Silence Katarina! I am still the true symbol of sex here." She tried to hop up onto the bar and strike a pose, but being in a tipsy state made her hit the ground with a thud. Roars erupted from the crowd.

Her pride was hurt, but she wasn't done yet. By the time the laughter quieted down, she came up with a plan. "You surely are one to talk Kat. If he turned me down, he would completely avoid you and your bloodthirsty attitude."

Pride on the line, she responded. "I could make him fall for me with ease."

"Then why don't you?"

Silence.

Ahri then turned to the bartender. "How about you Sarah? Did you not hold the spot as sexiest champion here before I came? What don't you try where I have failed?"

Miss Fortune said nothing, but she gripped the cup she was cleaning tighter with slight annoyance.

"This is a callout to anyone who is listening." She raised her voice. "If you manage to sleep with Sky, I will give my title as sexiest woman of the league to them. Just remember who you're competing with."

Silence filled the bar as women began to weigh their options.

* * *

It had taken a while for Riven and Lux to get back to the mages room. The problem wasn't the fact that it was a long walk. It was the fact that every few minutes they would stop by a wall or something else to wrestle tongues.

Riven entered first, giving a quick inspection of the are. "Very…Demacian. It's been quite a while since I've last been here."

"Oh Riven."

The exile turned to see Lux dressed in nothing but her blue jumpsuit she wore under her armor. 'How did she do that so fast?' Before Riven had a chance to say anything, Lux closed the distance and locked their lips together. The blonde took charge of the situation, throwing the silver haired girl on the bed. She continued to exert her dominance by almost tearing the exiles cloths off. Once Riven was exposed, C cups and all, Lux straddled her lover and pulled her zipper down low enough for her B cups to be free of their constraints.

"M-my goodness Lux." Riven said while her face flushed. "I had no idea you were such a-"

Again she was cut off by Lux, her tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Lux was caving into her desires, and no words could slow her down. The mage suddenly pulled away from the kiss and dangled her breasts above the girl below her.

"Suck on them" she said.

Riven obliged. She began to suck on the right nipple, coating it with her tongue while she simultaneously fondled the left breast. Riven's hands were rough and her tongue was sloppy, but the mage seemed to pay no mind as she moaned away. A few minutes passed until Lux seemed to break from her trance. She leaned back from Riven grasp finally starting to feel embarrassed.

"Sorry about that." She said. "I kind of get into the zone sometimes."

"I didn't mind." The exile said with a smile.

"No, it's your first time. Not mine."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Riven shifted her gaze out the window.

Noticing that it was a touchy subject, Lux got an idea. Riven nearly jumped in surprise when she felt her warm tongue around her breasts. "I slept with Ahri before." Lux said between licking and biting her nipple. "Although she was experienced, there was something that was missing from the entire engagement. Something that we have." She seemed to have trouble saying the next word. "Love".

If Riven's face could have gotten any redder it would have been. She wanted to say something to her, but her mind was filled with a hurricane of pleasure that disrupted her thoughts. She could only gasp and moan as Lux began twisting both her nipples and rubbing her vagina with her knee. "Ever since you first came here, I could see your burdens weighting you down. When I learned of your cause to fix Noxas, I wanted to help you. I wanted to be the one you came to when the burden was too heavy. I wanted to be yours."

Riven moans became more sporadic. Her vision became blurry and warmth grew from her nether regions. Before she could finish though, Lux let go of her to her dismay. "What the heck?" Riven said in a frustrating tone.

"Sorry" she said while laughing, clearly not sorry. "I just got an idea." She stood up on the bed before turning around and dropping top her knees. She lowered her toned butt down in front of Riven's face before leaning her head down to the others wet spot. "I've always wanted to try this position."

With no time to waste, they began to rub away at each other's wet spots, moaning the entire time. Riven tried to copy Lux by rubbing where she would rub and licking where she would lick. Eventually she decided to try her own thing. In an attempt to catch her off guard, Riven plunged her middle finger deep into Lux. She yelped, then after a few seconds did the same.

"I bet you come first." Lux said.

After a slight pause Riven answered. "You're on."

They began to both move their fingers quickly in an attempt to finish the other one off. It was obvious though that the exile as about to lose. She rarely released, so it didn't take much to push her to her limit. As she moved her hand a little, it brushed past her clit causing a gasp from the mage. Finding a weak point, Riven quickly began licking and nibbling on the clit. The mage didn't stand a chance.

"Ah-ahhh you ch-cheater." She paused for a second before screaming, Riven soon following in suit. Lux poured her juices into her mouth, which she licked up generously. Riven laid her arms to her side in exhaustion before realizing something warm was still ticking her vagina. She craned her head for a moment to see Lux licking away.

"Lux, you can stop now. I came." She ignored her. "Lux, please. That's starting to tickle."

"What do you mean? I'm just giving the winner her reward." She then stuck two fingers deep into her folds.

"Lux, s-stop it already." She attempted to lift her off, but her strength failed her. She griped the sheets and bit her lip as the mage mercilessly pounded her with her fingers. "I-I'm gona…" her back arched as she came again, lifting the blonde into the air. After a few seconds, her body fell limp as she panted heavily. Lux shifted her body to lay down next to her new lover.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

Riven merely nodded, still trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes of silent cuddling, Riven spoke up. "Did you really mean everything you said earlier about loving me?"

"Yes" she said, sleep beginning to overcome her.

"Well I love you too."

No response. She looked at her to find out the mage was fast asleep.

Riven laid there in Lux's bed remembering everything that transpired that day. As sleep came over her, she could have sworn she heard the mage mumble "Thanks".

* * *

Night soon gave way to the next day. There were no morning matches today, so most of the champions took it upon themselves to catch up on their rest. Sky however made his way over to his office. He made sure everything in his room was prepared for today. Jinx is supposed to arrive later that afternoon. She would then have an appointment after she had her first match. If she was half as destructive as famed to be, he would need to be on his game. He grabbed the spherical purple crystal off the table and smiled as a huge amount of energy pored through his veins.

"Flash" he immediately teleported two feet to his right. "That spell seemed fine. Next."

He cupped his right hand, channeling his energy. "Ignite." The energy in his hand turned into a small flame. 'This spell is surprisingly easy. Just takes a little energy. Next.'

Gripping his fist, Sky immediately punched the wall. His fist came back bruised. "Ow" he said as he tried to stretch his fingers. He took one last glance at his hand before saying "heal". A green glow surrounded his hand for a few seconds before dissipating. "Well then" he said as he stretched his hand, "that wasn't fun. Next."

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Sky had told Riven that she could come in early and talk about how it went, so it seemed ok. He opened the door while moving a few things around on the table. "Hey, how did the dinner…'

"Asking me to dinner already? Aren't we the direct ones?" The woman that entered was one he had never been seen before. She wasn't wearing much. All that protected her B cups from the open air were small triangle strips of cloth that had been sown together. Her jeans were torn halfway up her thighs. Bullet casings surrounded all her articles of clothing. Her long blue hair was braided into ponytails. She carried around two weapons held to her body by leather straps. One was a rocket launcher and the other was a minigun, both of which should be too heavy for her to lift.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else. My name is Sky by the way." He stopped talking when he realized the woman was paying him no attention. She seemed to be surveying the area from his window. He decided to take in the view with her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah" she responded. "I love buildings."

"What's your favorite part about them?"

"It's the fact that people depend on them. Buildings are necessary for people to thrive." She paused before adding the last part. "That's what makes it so much better."

'Wait, what does she mean?'

"Just the thought of all those people running from what they all held dear." She gripped one of her straps, a smile spreading.

'Why is she saying something like that? Wait could she be…'

Her hands visibly began to shake. "It makes me want to get excited."

He nearly jumped back before saying "You're Jinx!"

"The one and only!" she yelled. Sky tried to reach in his pocket for the purple crystal, but a minigun was turned on him in a second. "Slow your roll buddy. Let's not make this too boring for me."

He needed that crystal. It was nearly impossible to cast most his spells without it. "Why are you here of all places?"

"This is where I was told to go."

"By who?" He asked. "Your appointment isn't until after your first match."

"Well you see, when I tried to enter the gates, two stupid guards started talking to me. They were going on about proper identification and whatnot. They really were annoying, so I couldn't resist teaching them a lesson about getting in my way. After properly abusing them, I shook awake one of the guards and asked where I should head. He told me the number of your room before passing out again, so here I am."

Sky sighed. He realized the guard said that as a passive way to say she was crazy. Either way he needed to distract her for long enough to reach in his pocket. Suddenly he got an idea.

"That's weird that you were told to come here. I am only here to fix the crazy people and you don't really seem to have a problem." Lying about the job was necessary for the time being.

She looked at him with a confused face. "But I'm crazy. I have a doctor's note. Wait, where is that thing?" She removed her hand from the gun, which was just the opportunity he was looking for. He dashed his hand into his pocket, just before she managed to pull the trigger.

"Barrier!" He yelled as a yellow bubble of energy engulfed him. Less than a moment later, a wave of bullets was being unloaded directly at him. After a good minute of gunshots mixed with unhinged laughter, a click-click sound all too familiar to Jinx was heard. She had unloaded the last of her ammo. A growl escaped her lips as she looked at a slightly winded, but still very much living Sky.

Using that spell for that long took a toll on his body even with the crystal. Still though, he wasn't complaining. "That was dangerous. I think it's best if you handed your weapons over."

She hung her head in defeat as she unstrapped her minigun. Instead of handing it over though, she threw it at his head. He managed to block, but while he was staggered, she wrestled the crystal from his hand and threw it across the room. She threw a jab that was barely blocked then grabbed him by the neck and forced him into the wall.

When Sky had recovered from being tossed around, he felt her hand keeping him stuck. Her grip was insanely strong for someone her size. He felt something pressed into his side as he tried to grab for her. Looking down, he saw something the size of a pistol pressed into him that had a lot of electricity flowing through it. "I'm assuming you hid the gun behind your rocket launcher just in case you wanted to get the jump on someone."

"Correct" she chimed.

He thought about using an ignite spell on her, but he was too exhausted at the time to do even that.

Almost on q she added, "I knew there was something to that crystal that was special. It seems like you're useless without it."

"You caught me."

She held the gun tighter, finger getting ever closer to the trigger. "Are you not afraid?" she asked.

"I've had a good time" he said calmly. "I just wish I could have helped you. Sorry."

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaame" Jinx said before laughing. She seemed unfazed by his comments. "You're less boring then I thought though. I'll give you that one…pretty boy."

"Giving dead men nicknames?"

"I will let you live as long as you stay entertaining. Answer this question though. Where am I truly supposed to go?"

"You need to go see the head summoners. They reside in the largest building in the Institute. Just go in the entrance and your set."

"How so very kind of you" she said in a mocking tone. She strapped her gun to her side as she began to loosen her grip. As Sky let his guard down, she immediately slammed him back to the wall and forced him into a kiss. It was a by no means a clean one. Her tongue danced in his mouth and dominated his. After a few seconds he had enough and pushed her away.

He wiped the drool off his lips before speaking. "What the heck was that?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Just a little gift" she said as she strapped on the gun she previously threw. "Oh come on, don't act lie it was your first time or anything."

Silence.

"Wow, you're that green? Either way you should be thanking me then." She said as she opened the door. "I don't kiss everyone." She left after saying that.

'I can tell.' He thought to himself. 'That was anything but skilled. A kiss is a kiss though.' He thought as he touched a finger to his tingling lips.

Before he had time to think on it anymore, he felt a presence sneak into the room. He turned just in time to see a furry hand grab his throat. "Again?" he said in a surprisingly calm voice as he was lifted into the air.

"Stop the challenge." The demanding words came from none other than the feared Warwick.

Sky tried to respond, but couldn't speak from the lack of air. As everything began to go dark, he felt the shock from hitting ground wake him up. When he stopped coughing, he responded. "What challenge?"

The answer didn't please him. The beast picked Sky up to his feet by his robe and held him there. "The league women are ours! A weakling like you has no right to any of them. So call off the challenge."

'This guy is crazy. I have to use the last of my strength to light this thing up.' He put a hand behind his back as he began charging his spell. 'I just have to stall a minute.'

"Why don't you answer my question first Warwick? Why do you bother with trying to eat Soraka's heart? You obviously can't defeat her."

Warwick gave him a death stare. "Singed believes now that the heart just has to be a pure one to finish the transformation.'

"Why would you tell me this?" he said. He wasn't expecting more than a growl.

"I decided it would just be easier to kill and make a lesson out of you."

He had stalled enough. As Warwick raised his hand to strike, Shy shouted "Ignite!"

Warwick felt the terrible pain of fire spreading across his arm. He howled in pain, letting go of the person in his grasps. "This spell doesn't wear off by the way" Sky said while leaning on the table.

Warwick panicked after hearing that. Realizing there was a lake outside the office; he tried to jump out the window. Little did he know, the glass was infused with magic to strengthen it and it bounced him to the floor with a thud.

"Nice one" Sky said.

In a fit of rage, Warwick attacked in two motions. The first one clawed deep into his skin and the second knocked him across the room. He then jumped with all his strength, managing to break through the glass. Immediately as he did the window began repairing its self. By time he hit the water, the glass was fixed.

Sky laid there, body aching from the stress the magic put on him and chest stinging from the claws that slashed deep into him. He tried to move for the crystal, but a searing pain kept him in place. His head eventually started to spin as the world around him grew dark.

* * *

**Chapter 3 completed! Man, this one clocked in at over 4,000 words. That's just crazy. The future chapters will probably all be smaller because I am a SLOW writer. Thanks for all the likes and favorites and comments and whatnot. I respond to everyone who comments and I like to read what you guys make when I have time. BTW, log in so I can respond. Some of you guys have really good questions and I really want to reply. ****That was my fist lemon also. Hopefully it met your standards.**

**Now here comes the bad news :(. Classes will be starting back up in a week and I will be uploading less frequent. Don't worry; I plan on writing still for a while.**

**Last thing is I might make a second League story and alternate chapters between them. Tell me your opinions about that. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soraka and Sona were engaging in a stroll. Although it was a little early, this would be the best chance they had to relax together. They have had many walks together and shared many of their struggles. That's why when they heard Warwick howl from the direction they were heading, Sona immediately took a turn down a different hallway.

"Wait, didn't you want to see if Sky was in his office?" Sona could hear the hesitation in her friend's voice.

She shook her head before playing her instrument. "We can come back later. He will probably be gone by time we arrive."

Soraka smiled before saying "thanks". Sure, she was protected by the League, but being around someone that wants to kill you isn't always fun.

They left the building and took a lap around the campus before returning. When they made it to his room, what they saw shocked them.

They saw Sky sitting with his back to the wall in a small pool of blood. He had large claw marks that were deep across his chest and stomach. A hand was being shakily lowered to the damaged area that contained a flickering flame.

When he noticed that he was being watched, the flame disappeared instantly. He turned his head slightly and gave an exhausted smile. He attempted to speak, but blood was expelled instead of words.

Sona had dealt with this many times in the League. Being mainly played as a supporting player, she had to help heal and protect others who might be facing similar pain. Sometimes that meant giving away her life. She had died hundreds of times in brutal ways only to respwan soon after. She had forced the fear back by telling herself that every person she saw die would be alive again.

Soraka on the other hand had lots of experience helping others on and of the league. She immediately went into help mode. Rushing over to Sky, she began to look for possible internal damage. When she found no immediate signs, she summoned a healing symbol under him. One of his wounds started to close up slightly. She castes her spell a few more times before calling over to Sona. "Sona, we need your healing song now."

Sona was suspended in her spot. She was looking at a dying man that wouldn't comeback a minute later. The thought alone paralyzed her in fear. The sight was enough to make her want to run.

Her sight grew dark as she began to lose consciousness She felt her magic fail her as she began her short plummet to the ground. When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, noticed a yellow shield was around her. It had protected her from the fall. It dissipated a few seconds as she turned to look at Sky, doubled over in pain, hand still extended in her direction. 'Did he do that?' She thought.

After Soraka snapped out of her surprise, she turned back to her patient. She raised her hand to cast another heal but was stopped by the man below her.

"Crystal" he said in a raspy voice before pointing across the room. Once Soraka found and grabbed it, she felt a huge flux of power inside her. Walking over to the battered man, she cast her spell again. This time, all the wounds started to heal at an extremely accelerated rate. Within less than a minute, he was completely fine.

"Thank you so much" said Sky as he tried to get up. He felt his legs weaken as he leaned on the healer and the approaching maven.

"Careful. You might be healed, but you still lost a lot of blood." She took a glance at the item in her hand before continuing. "Where did you get something that can spike you magic strength like this?"

Sky had managed to stand up on his own. "A friend gave it to me. Either way, it's not important. Let me clean your cloths really quick."

They hadn't noticed at first, but when he fell on them, parts of their bodies were covered in his bountiful shade of red.

Sky plucked the crystal from the hand of the star child. Before any advice of warning was given, a white light began to grow in the room. "Cleanse" After a few seconds, the glow died down reveling that all signs of violence had vanished. It had even cleaned the floor where he laid bleeding before.

Soraka tried to protest, but was cut off by the sounds of the etwahl. "You didn't have to do that. When you caste that barrier to protect me from the fall, you looked like you were in a lot of pain."

He smiled at her concern. "True, I exhausted my personal mana pool earlier. So when I cast that spell, I depended on my already fleeting energy. Don't worry though. After all that healing, my polls of strength were renewed. I feel like years were added to my life."

She gave a guilty look before a lower tone rang through the instrument. "Sorry for freezing up earlier. I'm not comfortable with seeing people in pain outside the league matches."

"It's not your fault. Things like this are scary. It's the person's fault who did this."

"Who exactly did this?" Soraka asked, already forming a good guess.

"Warwick" he said. "He entered into my office and started beating me up. He said something about staying away from the League women. After I questioned his more…personal motives he tried to kill me. I burned him, he slashed me, and here we are. Be careful by the way. He said his transformation might not need Soraka's heart."

"That's great!" Soraka said. "Why should we be worried?"

"Because he said the heart of someone pure might complete his morphing." He glanced at Sona, who visibly shivered in response. "It shouldn't be too big of a deal though. Once the summoners hear about this, they will not let him get away with it."

* * *

"You're letting him get away with it?"

Sky had run over to the main hall and requested the head summoners immediately. Lucky, they had just gotten off of a scheduled meeting. After telling the story with great detail, they responded in a way he hadn't expected.

"He is not getting away with anything." The first summoner said. "He will answer for what he did. Probation from the league is just not an option we are heavily considering."

"He threatens to kill some of the champions, mocks you openly, and then makes an attempt on my life. How is that not enough?" Sky said while keeping his composure.

The second summoner spoke. He was the eldest of the three. "That will be addressed. Your injuries were not fatal because of the gift we gave you. The other two issues had not been carried out in any way by him yet."

"Do not try to disguise this. The only reason he is not her in chains is because he is a champion." Seeing the first two were ignoring his pleas, he turned to the third. A blonde girl a few years older than himself was staring back at him. "Please. I know it's been a while, but we were friends before the second war. You know that I wouldn't hold a grudge unless someone else was at risk."

She hesitated before speaking. "Once two of the council decides, it is final."

"But you're just as much of a member as they are. Why do you not state your own opinion?"

"It has been decided." The eldest said. "This topic is over."

Swallowing his frustration, he forced a bow. "If that is all" he said before exiting. The door abruptly slammed shut before he had a chance to leave.

"Actually" the first summoner said, "we would like to give you something before you left. We would also urge you to stay silent to anyone else about what happened." As he finished his sentence, a blue glow appeared to his right. After a few seconds, holographic body parts began to grow from the energy. When the formation had ended, a woman with a light blue tint appeared beside him.

Its voice had a heavy robotic accent. "Hello master. I am robot model-"

"Quiet" Sky said in a neutral tone. He turned to the three in front of him. "You plan to bribe my silence?"

"Incorrect" the older man said "We are ordering your silence. The robot was a gift straight from Piltover. We were planning to give you this sooner or later as a sign of appreciation, but we recently thought that it would be best to give to you now."

Sky had remembered that the three share a mental bond. This allows them to speak to each other even when they are engaging verbally with someone else. "Thank you for your kindness." He said before turning to leave.

"Wait" the old friend said to the slight surprise of the others in the room. "If I remember anything about you, it's that you're headstrong. Please be careful."

"Me? Not careful?" He said sarcastically. Sky gave her a wink before walking out, hologram in suit.

* * *

Sky left the room with a quickened pace. He couldn't believe they were ignoring the fact that Warwick was a threat. He took an attempt on his life and threatened the lives of others. Sure the mages are powerful, but even they miscalculate at times. Even they make mistakes. To think your powers are so strong that everyone will act perfect below you is just unrealistic.

"Master" the robotic voice chimed, "your stress levels appear to be high. It would be best if you could attempt to lower them."

He turned around to give the hologram an emotionless glance before taking a deep breath. Immediately his stress levels dropped. He continued to walk to his place, deep in thought.

It is probably best I let it go for now. 'Hopefully my interference didn't jinx anything. Jinx.' He sighed again to himself. He had not been able to tell the summoners about what happened with Jinx. Even though she nearly killed him and stole his first kiss, there was something about her. He couldn't quite place a finger on it, but the feeling was enough to hold his tongue.

He stopped moving, the hologram gliding around him before stopping in his path.

"What model are you exactly?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I am an H-12 model capable of 3 stage transformation."

"H-12" he said to himself, searching his head for info. After a few seconds, a bright smile appeared before being blocked out by a serious stare.

His feet walked more with purpose as they reached his door. They entered without a word. The a.i. searched the room casually, absorbing info from its new home. It turned around quickly after hearing a loud clank.

Sky had taken his shirt of as he stared blankly into space. She took the chance to study him more affectively. He wasn't completely ripped like most of the other champions, but his body was well toned and in shape. The robot then turned to the trash can to see the discarded torn cloths.

Sky then sat on the edge of the bed before speaking. "You said you had three forms correct?"

"Yes master. I can transform into a program that lets me connect to computers, a solid body, and the hologram you see now."

"Go into your solid form please." The robot complied, a blue light growing before her parts became an alloy. She finished reforming, now a solid being. She looked very similar to her previous form, now just make of metal.

Sky then motioned for the robot to sit on her lap. She ran possible scenarios in her head before responding. "Apologies master, but I am not that kind of service bot."

He merely shook his head and motioned again. "Yes master" she said as she sat on the edge of his knees. He quickly noticed the bot was a lot lighter than he expected. She stood nearly two inches below him at 5ft 10in and was made of metal. He shrugged it off as magic and continued.

Sky went to work, grabbing his favorite crystal from his pocket. He then focused for a moment before voicing "clairvoyance". Although he needed the crystal to use that spell, it by far had the least strain on his body. He kept the spell on, allowing him full view of what is inside of the robot.

An alert went off in the robots head when she felt the plate on her back come off. She noticed his hands moving past different chords. Suddenly, she felt a chip ejected from one of her cores. Something strange stirred within the robot. She had no understanding why, but she felt uncomfortable being so close to the shirtless man behind him. After feeling a nob being turned inside her, she spoke her displeasure.

"Master I...my voice." She paused. Her voice had lost almost all of the robotic tone that had been so prevalent before.

He kept silent, pulling another piece out before reaching into her neck and grabbing another. After he was done, he lifted all the removed items in the air before slamming them together. The parts were all delicate, so they broke with ease. His hand continued to glow as he lifted the broken parts up and into the trash across the room. She noted his body relaxing under her as he screwed the plate back to the rest of her body.

"Much better" he said in his nonchalant attitude. "Sorry about being so cold before. I just wanted to make sure you were clear before saying much." He gave the female robot a pat on the rear, letting her know he wanted to get up.

The contact made her shoot up like a rocket. If she had the ability to blush, she would be. "W-what did you do to me? Why am I suddenly able to feel these strange emotions?"

"A few things" he said, seemingly unfazed by her change in personality. "I removed all of the devices that were put in you to record me. This way, I can talk to you without worrying about what I have to say. Next, I changed your voice to a more feminine and less robotic one. It sounds nicer this was, but I can change it back if you want."

"No need." She said quickly. She had already grown to like her new voice. Wait, when did she learn how to like?

"I changed something else. You know, there is something special about the H series robots. Being worked on with magic along with science, they managed to perfect the ability for the robots to feel emotion."

She stared at him, unsure what to do. She felt almost overwhelmed with the new sensations talking hold of her.

"Soon after perfecting and shipping it, they deemed it unnecessary for robots to have. So all the H series implemented with this spell had it suppressed with a few parts. I simply removed the pieces stopping that."

He stood and took a step towards the robot. Panicking, she transformed into her holographic form. She gave him an uncomfortable glance before asking "Why? Why did you do this for me?"

He smiled as he responded. "I don't want a robot slave. I want a robot friend. A friend who can think for themselves and feel the same way we do."

'Friend' the hologram thought, visibly mulling over the word.

"Yeah, we are so friends now. You can call me Sky and I'll call you...ummmm...Susan!"

He paused before turning his head and continuing. "Sorry. You should chose you own-"

"I love it." She stated while smiling brightly. 'Susan. My name is Susan now.'

"I'm glad you do Susan." Sky said while laughing.

She smiled at his carefree laughing teen in from of her. 'He is a strange human. He feels concern for me when I am only a robot.' A feeling of happiness washed over her. 'He alone is making my opinion about humans change in more ways than one.'

After he finished laughing, he went to get a shirt. He came back out with a white t-shirt and the same jeans he had on before.

"Hey Susan" he asked. "Can you project the current league match on the wall over there?"

"Yes master. I mean...sure Sky." A beam pointed out of her hand and acted like a projector. After a few seconds of nothing, Summoners Rift appeared. What they saw shocked them.

Summoners Rift was in shambles. Fire was spread across the trees and the ground was littered with craters.

"The environment inside the matches should be indestructible correct?" The a.i. said with confusion plastered across her face.

Sky didn't hear her though. His attention was directed on one person only. He watched Jinx in an almost trancelike state, following her moves as she launched rocket after rocket at friend and foe. Her graceful art of anarchy was breathtaking to say the least. Something else was capturing his vision though. He saw it at certain intervals between her reloading and when she killed someone. He saw it when she laughed and smiled the hardest.

He saw her pain.

* * *

**First of all, I would like to say thank you so much to everyone who has read/faved/commented/whatever. My favorite part about writing is knowing that others are entertained. **

**Second, I found my new favorite song today. It is called Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood. This doesn't really apply to the story but don't hate lol. Now that I think about it, I might just have a joke involving this song sometime in the future. It probably will not even be in this story, but I am going to add some of the lyrics to a random chapter of a random LoL fanfic in the future. Then there will be a like 3 people that are like "OMG, I tots remember this 3." I went on way too big of a rant there…**

**Last thing is that updates will actually be slowing down now. Like for real this time. Thx again and remember to log in so I can respond when you comment. Peace!**


End file.
